deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Link vs Erza
Description A Death Battle between Link, from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess vs. Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail. Interlude Wiz: Both are no ordinary swordsmen. Boomstick: And both can kick asses like it's their everyday work. Wiz: Link, the Hero of Hyrule! Boomstick: And Erza Scarlet, the Fairy Queen of Fairy Tail! Wiz: Both have many things in common. Boomstick: And it's our job, to anal-''' Wiz: Uhmm, Boomstick, that's my line.. '''Boomstick: Ohh c'mon, just once! Wiz: Fine.. Boomstick: And it's our job, to analyse their weapon, armour and skills, to find ''' '''out who would win, A DEATH BATTLE; ahahahaaa Link Wiz: In a small Village, full of nice and kind people and monkeys, a guy with blonde hair and village-clothes, had experienced a traumatizing day. Boomstick: He was the villages best boy, and everyone was proud him, but no 10 minutes after having beef with his girlfriend, the village got attacked by a horde of bulbins, riding boars and attacking everyone. One of them hit him to unconsciousness, missing everything what happened. Wiz: He woke up, and was searching for everyone, but none of his friends were there, only a big black wall. It got him confused, but before he could move, a big arm came out of the wall and dragged him in. Boomstick: The Triforce on his left arm helped by preventing the monsters to kill him, but still, he got captured, deep down inside a castle. Wiz: But Midna came to help, freeing him and teleporting him to his world. Midna is a queen, with a sad backstory. She decided to use the boy for her plans, but later accompanied him to defeat the darkness. But unfortunately, outside help is not allowed in the Death Battles. Wiz: The boy was Link , who would've thought he'd make a comeback in Death Battle? Boomstick: But know, against a newcomer in our series. Wiz: With Midna, Link has gone through temples and quests, both have been stronger since beginning, and Link, the fighter, gathered many weapons and tools, that helps him defeating monsters and bosses, helping him with his way. Boomstick: And now he's here. WEAPONRY Wiz: Link has a massive bunch of weapons in his arsenal, which helps him to, break walls, defeat monsters in farther distance, to swim, to gain weight and such. Boomstick: For example his most iconic item after his sword, his Hero's Bow, with it, he can shoot his enemies to death, and can carry 100 arrows at most. Wiz: He can combine his arrows, with his bombs, for a greater reach and kill power, the Bomb-arrows. Boomstick: Combining bombs with arrows? Wow, that's one tough guy. Wiz: Link also has his Double Clawshots. They are a pair of interchangable Clawshots, enabling Link to grapple onto two targets by hanging off one and using the second clawshot to grapple another target, just like a real adventurer. Boomstick: He has to be cafeful though, it can be cut through by plain swords. Boomstick: BUT one of his best items, is obviously his Gale Boomerang. When thrown, it generates a small whirlwind, stunning his opponents. Wiz: He can even use it to put out fires, and cutting ropes. Boomstick: The only disadvantage is though, it doesn't deal any hard damage on his opponents. Wiz: One of his best items, the Iron Boots, weights 130 pounds, and can help Link with crushing foes, or pressuring rusted switches. Boomstick: This man has an answer for everything, I mean, he carries a unique item called Ball and Chain. With it, he can destroy big ice blocks, or knock away bigger enemies. Wiz: But when he is wearing the Iron Boots, Link is too slow for fast actives, and is in complete disadvantage against fast fighters. Same with the Ball and Chain, throwing it can take its time as well as picking it up. But the power is disastrous. Boomstick: Still awesome! Wiz: Coming to Link's most iconic weapons, his Master Sword, and Hylia Shield, without them, Link wouldn't be who he is today. Boomstick: The Hylian shield is completely indestructible, and is by far his best defense. Wiz: His Master Sword is the sword of evils bane, craftet by the goddess Hylia, to repel and defeat the darkness. SKILLS Boomstick: Link can do some crazy tricks, he knows hidden techniques, learned from the spirit of the Hero of Time. Wiz: Such as, Ending Blow, which kills enemies on the ground when they are not able to move. Or his Shield Attack, stuns the opponent, leaving him a good follow up. Boomstick: His Back Slice and Helm Splitter are the one's he uses the most. With Back Slice, Link can strafe to the side and do a roll around the enemy, avoiding his attacks and positioning him right behind it. Wiz: The Helm Splitter is good against opponents with heavy armor. He attacks the enemy with the Shield Attack, then preforms a jump, striking the enemy in the head and lands behind it. Boomstick: But his absolutely strongest Hidden Skills are the Jump Strike and Great Spin attack. Wiz: The Jump Strike is a more powerful version of the Jump Attack. It is designed to give Link an advantage while confronting groups of enemies. Boomstick: And last but not least, the Great Spin Attack. Wiz: The Great Spin Attack is so powerful, that you need full of your enegry to do it. Meaning that, when he's injured, he wouldn't be able to use it. Boomtstick: But it's so powerful, it can definitely disarm armoured foes, and can easily beat naked monsters with one hit. Just one lethal big hit! Wiz: As to Link's long range tools, he never misses an arrow. He trained his bow techniques in the Kakariko Village, to use it properly. Boomstick: Things he's lacking in is, overwhelming his opponents. Sure, the hidden techniques can be very deadly, alongside his gear, but Link rather takes his time to study his opponent to find a weak point, than just going in! ACCOPLISHMENTS Boomstick: We all know that Link is the Hero chosen by the Goddess, but what did he actually do? Wiz: Thats... not a stupid question actually. Boomstick: Link has gone through like 10 dungeons, killing many monsters, overcoming many traps, defeating bosses like: ''' '''Boomstick: Diababa, the huge plant-like boss, with two huge Deku Baba's on his side. Absolutely scaring boss, making you look like a bug. Wiz: The second big boss is called Fyrus. Boomstick: Oh god not him! That one's a little smaller though. Wiz: Fyrus is stronger than a big goron, threatening his opponents to crush'em down. Boomstick: But Link never fears a boss, for example, I would have shat my pants if I had seen an oversized skillet called Stallord, or worse, I would have killed myself when I had faced Morpheel. ''' Wiz: Yyyyess.. And do not forget Armogohma, I pity you when you have an arachnophobia. '''Boomstick: Poor Link, but it's only a childs play for him, he faced Zant, the one who caused most of the troubles in Link adventure. Wiz: Zant seemed like a big end-boss in his adventure, but in the end, Ganondorf was the culprit. Boomstick: Ganondorf is a just a single badass. No words can express his badassnes. He is far more dangerous than a big dragon like Argorok, or Blizzeta. Wiz: Ganondorf is the most powerful warlock, and is considered as the most dangerous end-boss Link faced. The King of evil, lost to Link due to his old age and Link's advantage of the Triforce. Boomstick: I have to admit, I was feeling sorry for him when he died. Wiz: But you can't deny the fact, that he would kill you for that. Boomstick: But, Ganondorf is awesome.. Wiz: And other than defeating bosses, he brought peace to the Ordon and Kakariko village, helped the Gorons and Zoras, as well as the kids who admired him, and fought against Bulbins with Fire-arrows, which were trying to burn the carriage where the little Zora boy rested. Boomstick: Riding on a horse and sniping down demon-like creatures with a bow? I respect Link for that, he has my deepest respect. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Erza Wiz: The Tower of Heaven, enslaved many children, only for one purpose: to build the Tower to its end! Boomstick: Some of the children were special ones. Like Erza Scarlet, the cute and yet very powerful girl, who managed to break out of the prison. She then joined Fairy Tail, the strongest guild in Fiore. Wiz: Erza Scarlet is 20 years old, an S-Rank class mage, and is considered as one of the most powerful (if not MOST powerful) women in Fiore. She is currently the guild master of Fairy Tail, and belongs to one of the strongest member of the guild, alongside Laxus and Gildarts. Boomstick: And she is probably the hottest fighting chic you ever saw. Wiz: *cough* Samus *cough* 'WEAPONRY' Boomstick: When we are going to talk about Erza's weaponry and armours, it may take a while. Wiz: Erza has over 100 armour, and can summon over 200 swords at the same time. Boomstick: For example, one of her best armours is definitely the Heaven's Wheel armour, with it, she can fly around and summon, just as Wiz said, up to 200 swords at the same time! Wiz: Her Samurai Cloth increases her attack and speed, due to it's lightness. And she can summon hey Demon Blade Benizakura. Boomstick: When charged, the Demon Blade can cut through almost anything, and the slash is so deadly, even if you have a big armour or a shield Wiz: It can't guarantee to help you! Boomstick: Woahahaa! Wiz: The Black Wing armour help Erza to fly, and attack from above. It also increases her attack power. She can also throw projectiles at her foes. Boomstick: The Purgatory armour, one of Erza's strongest armours. It protects her well and is powered by spikes. The big sword she is carrying with is powerful enough to disarm opponents, supported by her attack boost of the armour. Wiz: The Giants armour, increases the throwing power of Erza, nothing much than that. Boomstick: Let's talk about more awesome armours, like the Flight Armour. The flight armour increases Erza's speed dramatically, letting her keep up against faster fighters. Wiz: The Adamantine Armour is her best protection, it is so defensive, she protected the guild and its members by withstanding Phantom Lords Magical Convergent Cannon - Jupiter. Boomstick: Jupiter is so powerul, it could destroy cities and skyscrapers, but nothing, not even that, could stop Erza. ''' Wiz: The Robe of Yuen is a kinda strange armour. '''Boomstick: It gives the user elastic powers, without hurting the user. Wiz: It also prevented Midnight by binding Erza. Boomstick: Haha, seems like she can use the armour outside battles.... if you know what I mean. Wiz: COMING TO here elemantal armours, we have the Flame Empress Armour, which gives her resistance to fire attacks, and the ability to use fire magic. Boomstick: Her Sea Empress Amour gives her resistance to water attacks, and gives her the ability to use water magic. Wiz: Same with the Lightning Empress Armour. Boomstick: Those armours have proven to come up against Dragonslayers, so she can very well rely on her armours. Wiz: BUT, we're not done yet! Boomstick: Her absolute strongest armours are: Wiz: The Armadura Fairy. Boomstick: The Piercing Armour. Wiz: And the Nakagami Armour. Boomstick: The Armadura Fairy is so strong, during the fight against her counterpart in Edolas, it destroyed an Island, a huge hovering island. ' Wiz: It can destroy cities and skyscrapers as well. '''Boomstick: ' '''SKILLS 'ACCOPLISMENTS' Fight Results Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant